Something New
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Miley wanted to try something new with Michael, and he ended up in the hospital because of it. Really!


**AN: This is a one shot that I am going to do because this was an idea that was on my mind for a while now. Thanks, and enjoy.**

**SOMETHING NEW**

Michael laid in the hospital bed, and he looked around at the place that he was laying. He was not new to being in a hospital, but this was the first time that he was laid up because of something really, really stupid. He was mentally kicking himself because he was angry about being in the hospital due to some carelessness, but he was going to get ribbed from Melody and Charles when he got back to Malibu. That was something that Michael was in no way looking forward to. Michael just sighed, and carefully shifted his weight in bed, trying to get comfortable. Then the lower pain that was the sole reason that he was in the hospital slowly came back to him, causing him to hiss and wince in pain. He laid back down as Miley Stewart, his girlfriend, came back into the room, and sat at his bedside.

"Hey, look, I am sorry about what happened to you." Miley said, in a sweet and apologetic tone of voice. Michael looked at her slightly, but he turned back to lay down and silently fume at their stupidity. Miley let out an impatient sigh, and moved to sit at the foot of his bed, trying to be as sincere to him as possible. He was not making it easy for her to do that, of course.

"Come on. Don't be like that. I didn't know that was going to happen." Miley said to him once more. Michael had to resist the urge to look at her and glare right at her.

"Michael, come on. The doctor said that you are going to be well enough to travel back to Malibu by tomorrow, so we are going to head out then. Won't that be good?" Miley asked him.

"Fine." Michael grunted. Miley sighed, and began to unfold some of his clothes. She neatly laid out some jeans, a t-shirt, and some of his socks and shoes for him. She felt really bad because she had a part in putting Michael in the hospital.

"I was wondering, how long did they say that you are going to be laid up?" Miley asked him.

"At least six weeks." Michael answered.

"Oh, so that means that we can't..., you know, for six weeks?" Miley asked him.

"Yes, Miley, it means that we can't have sex for six weeks." Michael said. Michael slowly stripped off his gown, and began to dress in his clothes that she laid out for him.

"Do you need any help?" Miley asked, rushing to his side.

"No, I am fine. I can get dressed on my own." Michael said. He winced as he slowly as he pulled up his jeans. He put on his socks, shoes with some difficulty but not too much trouble, and slid his t-shirt on over his head. Miley gave him the crutches that the doctor gave him, and he slid one under each of his arms, and began to heads towards the door.

Miley just sighed, and followed her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Michael was sound asleep in the bed, and Miley was laying beside him. He was starting to feel better, but she knew him for a long time, and he knew that he hated to be unable to do what ever he wanted, and Miley knew that Michael hated to not be able to satisfy her for a while, but then she could not help but laugh about how he got hurt, but she caused him to be hurt. It was funny, but now she was not going to be able to be satisfied in the way that only Michael can, and the same goes for Michael as well.<p>

That fact alone brought her back to earth as she rested her head against his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was their flight back to Malibu, and Michael was sitting in his seat, looking out at the scene flying by below him. Miley knew that there was something on his mind, because of how he was looking. So, Miley decided to pick his brain to see what he was thinking about.<p>

"Mike, what's wrong?" Miley asked him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I am thinking about how we are going to tell our families about my injury." Michael said.

"Why? Aren't they going to be concerned about you?" Miley asked him.

"For a moment, but they are going to be laughing mad hard when they hear how I hurt myself, and all because you wanted to try something new." Michael said.

"Hey, I just wanted something new in our relationship, and I already feel bad enough for hurting you. You don't need to keep bringing it up." Miley said.

"Sorry, I already know that you feel bad, but I know that Charles and Melody are going to give me hell about this. I am never going to hear the end of this..." Michael moaned.

"Sorry." Miley whispered, kissing his cheek.

"No problem." Michael answered, pulling her close as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As he predicted, once Michael got home, and was on crutches, Melody and Charles were immediately bombarding him with questions as to how he hurt himself. Michael just sighed, and carefully sat on his bed, along with Miley as he explained what happened to Melody.<p>

"It was a few nights before we were supposed to head back, and Miley wanted to try something new." Michael said.

"New? Like what?" Melody asked.

"Well, she wanted to try something...like in the shower..." Michael said, voice trailing off. Melody was going to ask what he was talking about, but she immediately knew what Michael meant when she saw the deep blush on Miley's face.

"Oh..." Melody asked, taking a seat in an empty chair. "Michael, what exactly happened?"

"Well, we were in the shower, and just as we were about to do it, I slipped and fell." Michael answered.

"How did you land?" Melody answered. In her mind, she was dying of laughter, but she didn't show it.

"Right on my package." Michael answered. "Apparently, when I landed, they were swinging in an certain way so when I landed on the shower floor, I ended up tearing my groin."

"Ouch." Melody said. "How long are you out of action for?"

"Six weeks." Michael answered.

"Damn. That must suck for the two of you." Melody said. "I hope that you get better, Mike."

"Thanks." Melody kissed him on the cheek, and left the room.

She made it to her bedroom door before colasping on the floor with laughter.

"Oh yeah, I am going to kill her." Michael said, laying on his bed.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
